Prior art devices and procedures for enhancing visualization of veins, arteries and other subcutaneous structures of the body have included the following techniques: applying tourniquets, flashlights, direct application of liquid crystalline materials, dual fiber optic sources, and ultrasonic imaging. The tourniquet technique is the traditional approach in which the venous return is restricted to cause the major superficial venous vessels to engorge with blood for enhancing their visibility. This is the standard approach used in all medical facilities. However, this technique is compromised in conditions of poor ambient illumination, and in patients with low blood pressure, skin burns, etc. Flashlights are limited to transilluminating very thin sections of tissue. The liquid crystal technique is based on the thermal sensitivity of liquid crystal materials. By applying a thin liquid crystal film over the vein, it is possible to map out the venous structure from the surrounding tissue based on relative temperature differences. The dual fiber-optic source is a method by which both sides of the venous structure are simultaneously illuminated with visible light to eliminate shadows and to provide enhanced visualization. Lastly, ultrasonic images can be taken of vascular and surrounding tissue. This technique is based on the reflection of ultrasonic waves due to the impedance mismatch at the various tissue interfaces found within the body.
In the administration of medical care in an emergency situation, such as that encountered by a physician or emergency medical technician (EMT) in the treatment of an accident victim at the scene of the accident, or by a medic in the treatment of the wounded on a battlefield, the conditions under which the care is administered may be adverse, such as nighttime lighting conditions. It is obvious and well settled that expeditious administration of medical care to the victim improves the prospects of recovery of the victim. For example, the life of a wounded soldier on the battlefield may depend on the immediate intravenous administration of blood plasma or other lost body fluids or of medications. Similar immediate procedures by a physician or EMT may be required in order to treat a victim at the scene of an accident. Further, during transport of the victim to a hospital or similar medical care facility, administration of medical procedures may be necessary under poor lighting conditions or under other adverse conditions (e.g., torn clothing, bleeding, etc) consequent of the accident. Additionally, shock may have caused the veins of the victim to partially collapse, or the patient may have veins which are difficult to find which further complicates procedures for gaining access to the veins or arteries of the victim.
Numerous background art references are cited throughout the Description of the Best Mode for Carrying out the Invention presented hereinbelow, which references have been incorporated herein by reference.